supernatural love
by made4816
Summary: dean falls in love with a girl name'd maddi and finds out castile know her and castile is getting angry at him for flirting with her (not finshed yet so yeah and I will be using lol and u or ur because its quicker for the people who do like this)
1. chapter 1 lol

**deans pov :**

driving and calling to castile on phone)

 **normal pov:**

driving and see's a girl with brown boots and blue skinny jeans with white plane top on but not all shes beautiful with and amazing figure he says 1 sec and hangs up on him pulls over car and says were u going she says to heaven (hes thinking demon great) she says oh my god you think I was searious lol.

he snaps out of it to see castile and her hugging he says u know her !

yeah she says really in fuseticly.

what dean says so she knows about u yeah dean she knows every thing I was going to wait another year to tell u this but ...

she buts in and says **blah blah** dean smirks at that she smiles at him and says dad you will take the long way at this so

ill take it I'm his daughter not by blood but he found me as an 8 year old now I'm 21 hes been a dad to me so he is to me and don't worry I'm human iv even got that demon tattoo you have got I know all about you .

what cas you never menchened this ever this to us.

wait us she butts in agine he smiles at that he likes her but he does not know why.

he is looking at her in a hungry way uh she says can I get I lift by the way love ur car u got good taste in cars cas butts in and dean gets angrey cas say's no darling I can teloprote us she says uhh but dean says no I can take her tummy rumbles and they both stare at her she says what ohh yeah I'm hungrybut I'm fine no that's ok I as going to pick up my brother for lunch any way I can take u to as well so hop in she puts her bag in and gets in the back and sits up strate and he looks at her he say u can slouch u know that right ohh she slouches and lets out a releath of joy he smiles at her sets of.

(time skip they got sam and explaned every thing to him and now are ordering the food)

there sitting there and sam says 1 minuet after all of this we did not catch your name ohh its maddi just maddi yeah um I have no last name I cant rembre it i was only 8 and dad could not retrive it so just maddi ohh the waitress comes to table and says what can i get u maddi and dean say mince and chese pie with chips at the same time and burst out laughing in happiness u like pie he says no i love it she repiles (that just make them like each other more )

ok lovers sam says castile is giving them both the evil eyes dad chill she says yeah i will.

dean can i speak to u ok he says alone he says ohh (lol) he says to dean she has never kissed a boy or had a boy friend and you wont be her first.

 **deans pov:**

will not if she does not want to u know me castile says ok keep it in ur pants ok .

ok he says what she still a virgin how did u manege to keep her from shes 21.

i know but i have my ways ok.

dean u ok yeah he says dad what did u do there was a full on convo between sam and cas and maddi but dean was blocked out he was staring at maddi but it was broke at the waitress giving them there food.

 **normal pov:**

maddi and dean put there chips aside and ate the pie and steam came out of the pie maddi finshed first and paid the bill

( shes rich because she won lotto (lol) i know that u may not have but i do so yeah )

and said who wants dessert they said yeah and thx for buying the bill my pleasure she called the wait ress and agine dean and maddi said cherry pie lol agine the siled and the waitress said any ice cream with that yeah cookies and cream they both looked at each other in surprise lol dean said we both like the same foods i gusse in less u can read minds she giggle at that and said no but can u sam was thinking they will get along very well maddi then sprang up out of her seat and said i got to go tolit sorry i will be back but whe she sprand up her cleavge moved as well and sam and dean stare at it castile said keep it in ur pants both of u now don't touch her inless she touches u got it she comes back and says hi they eat there dessert and leave dean says need a place to stay toninght yes please she says dean says any time for u princess she giggled.

they get to there place and dean says u can have my bed and i will sleep on the couch ohh no i cant i will sleep on the couch u have ur bed castile say that's a good idea maddi dean says ok then dean goes to bed and rings up a guy to get some info on her the guy says shes clean infact she was the best afelet and it college high school she can run 15 millone miles per hour shes amazing shes incredibly strong she was abanded at 8 she was token in by a guy no name that's classified on every thing shes smater then every one alive arently she finshes school when she was 15 she was to smart for it she a qulifed docter hunter army boss cooker and killer she amazing get her while u can ok ohh also shes a big bra size no kidding dean says .

ok and hangs up and falls a sleep and wakes up to smell of apple pie and bacon and eggs he goes out in his pj pants and makes her stare at him she looks like shes just seen a ghost but no

no she seen a really hot guy in a pair of pj pants with no shirt she says pie and bacon and eggs cas and sam are eating and she sets out and place for him and says eat he says ok thet eat and shes says is it ok if i get a shower ok dean says she gets a shower and comes out with her hair tied up high with her side fringe sticking out and her two earings in and dressed in black boots and blue skinny jeans and a black tight top that shows of her perfect curves and a dename jaket that looks amazing she comes out and says thx for having me just then meg shows up and pins her up aginst the wall and says what are u doing here I'm cas daughter meg lets her go and says yeah right maddi takes the sword of her hand and spines around now megs on the floor and maddi is over her with the sword up to her throat and says now whos the leader me dean is really happy and thinkinh how hot she looks.

castile say maddi step down deans still think that she hot and they should keep her.

(they explan to meg and deans going to ask her to become a hunter with then ps that's what shes always wanted lol)

dean speaks up and say do u want to leave hear with us and ur dad and his girl friend and become a hunter with us cas is angry as hell andmeg is calming him down maddi says hell yes i would love to do i get my own room yeah dean says.

(they set up and maddi finshes her room and says its done now deans seeing how good she is with sam so traning )

dean has maddi up aginset the wall saying never let them get u down ohh yeah she says and grabs his hand spins him then shes piend him to the groung he says u got to teach me that.

ok she says after that they go out and get some food she gets cookie and cream ice cream and coke a cola and cheery ans apple and mice and chese pies and bread and ckae and crisps dean gets preety much the same but beer to sam comes with apples and banas grapes and carriots maddi and dean says eww only the caroit are nice in there i hat fruit uhhh they both look and each other and laugh .

 **maddis thoughts :**

he is so hot ohh i wish i colud ask himout but I'm probly not his type.

 **back to reality time lol**

there back at home and dean says dinner time maddi says you want to make it with me ok he says.

I'm making bacon and egg pie they make the pie and sit down and all eat they finsh and maddi says that not it and brings out a cake and cookie and cream icecream dean says ur the best cook ever maddi thx but u are to with out u it would be nothing dean give your self more crediet it would make u feel better.

 **castile pov :**

(in side his head I'm going to kill u dean but I cant I wish u would just leave her alone shes my baby girl and u well ur just not helping maddi at all on this case ur just making him more happy wait I can read minds if there signal is high anthough for me to read iti can)

 **in maddi's mind pov :**

 **castile reading it getting a singnal**

in her mind : ohhh my god dean is so so so so hot I mean like when he was shirtless in the morning his abs were so hot ohh my god he so dreamy)

 **deans mind pov :**

 **castile reading it**

she so hot like every curve and she so beautiful uhh why so hot and lovly loves pie she's just perfect)

 **normal pov :**

castile has finshed mind reading but know his face is bright red from anger.

maddi dad are u ok ur bright red yeah cas u are u ok or do we need like an cold towel .

NO ! u dean u I need to talk to u now lets go outside ok cas I'm coming.

pushes dean up aginest the wall and says get ur thought undercontroll what u were reading my mind cas stop it I wont touch her but if she touchs me I will u know that I wont go near her I that way inless she does ok I will get my self undercontrol but I'm allowed to smile and laugh with her ok now stop it I'm hungery I want the rest of my cake and ice cream ok.

dean walks in side with castile behind him maddi smile at dean in a flirty way and dean looks behind him and smirk a castile and sticks his toung out at him and give the same look back to maddi and she walks away in joy and cleans up the dishes and sits down on the couch then gets up and goes to her room and gets changed into pjs she wearing an singlet top with a pair of shorts but they where conjoined and it was little tight she also had a box witch was wraped and said sam and dean thx she caming running down into the lounge and said sam dean.

dean came rushing to her voice while sam was walking and said dean slow down maddi said I got u to something what sam came running and they said what for letting me live her and letting me become a hunter well we should atully give u 1 because its a real big pleasure to have u on our team so yeah who cares open it .

they open the big box and it had to big boxes in side 1 said dean the other sam

(hi this is alice here thx for reading and I will upload soon ok bye)


	2. Chapter 2 lol

(hi chapter 2 here lol it will be short thoe about an 15 min writing one sorry but will be adding weekliy or daily kk bye ur all awesome)

they open there boxes to see that dean got an bottle of aged 100 year old scotch with 3 packs of lollies and and an all u can eat pie vocher for a year at there local café

and sam got and 100 year old aged scotch as well as and 200 dollar $ gift vocher for any where in the world and 3 packs off lolleis.

thx but maddi why did u get this for us dean said .

well its hardly nothing but it was a small thx for letting me live here and hunting with u thx so much.

well maddi we are thankful for having u and ur just amazing in every way and well we can never give u as much thx as what u have done for us like when u where a docter u saved sams life we will all ways be it det to u so thx ur amazing they sit up sam leaves and dean hugs her and says thx so much and she hugs back and says its ok then they breack the hug to hear a uh um from castile h hi dad hi maddi uhh do u want me to leav u alone no I was going to go watch a movie bye .

 **deans pov :**

says to cas she likes movies castile reply's she love' them no idea why thoe shes different that's why I pretect her so much and also I don't want her heart to be broken and I was going to tell u something still am atully meg poited out that she wont get hurt if its not a 1 night stand but I'm still not totally shore I'm ok with it so just wait 1 year and I will be ok with it or not so don't touch her unless she says it ok got it.

got it .

walks into lounge to see her rapped up I a massive blanket to see 2 bowls of popcorn and to bottles of fizzy and to cups he says need a movie buddy yeah but get changed into pjs ok.

he goes into his bedroom and gets changed in to a blacktop and pj pants comes out and sits at the far end of the couch she says searioulsly down there come here ok he says and sits next to her and says now lets watch

(ok end bye)


	3. Chapter 3 lol

(hi chapter 2 here lol it will be short thoe about an 15 min writing one sorry but will be adding weekliy or daily kk bye ur all awesome)

they open there boxes to see that dean got an bottle of aged 100 year old scotch with 3 packs of lollies and and an all u can eat pie vocher for a year at there local café

and sam got and 100 year old aged scotch as well as and 200 dollar $ gift vocher for any where in the world and 3 packs off lolleis.

thx but maddi why did u get this for us dean said .

well its hardly nothing but it was a small thx for letting me live here and hunting with u thx so much.

well maddi we are thankful for having u and ur just amazing in every way and well we can never give u as much thx as what u have done for us like when u where a docter u saved sams life we will all ways be it det to u so thx ur amazing they sit up sam leaves and dean hugs her and says thx so much and she hugs back and says its ok then they breack the hug to hear a uh um from castile h hi dad hi maddi uhh do u want me to leav u alone no I was going to go watch a movie bye .

 **deans pov :**

says to cas she likes movies castile reply's she love' them no idea why thoe shes different that's why I pretect her so much and also I don't want her heart to be broken and I was going to tell u something still am atully meg poited out that she wont get hurt if its not a 1 night stand but I'm still not totally shore I'm ok with it so just wait 1 year and I will be ok with it or not so don't touch her unless she says it ok got it.

got it .

walks into lounge to see her rapped up I a massive blanket to see 2 bowls of popcorn and to bottles of fizzy and to cups he says need a movie buddy yeah but get changed into pjs ok.

he goes into his bedroom and gets changed in to a blacktop and pj pants comes out and sits at the far end of the couch she says searioulsly down there come here no why would I do that he says .

she said because u can tsee proply and if I get scared I need some one to lean on or I don't know come here

huh dean says miss big girl needs a teddy bear

well u just insulted ur self because teddy bears are point less.

then that's why there all over ur bedroom walls then.

shut up and come here .

uhh

he gets up and moves next to her and says close enough .

no she says next to me ur like to fair come hear,he sits next to her knee to knee elbow to elbow and 30 mins in to movie she gets scared an dmoves closer he relize but knocks it of someone did just have there head chopped of and there spinelcore riped and and their rib cage used as food like rib stakes so I think that's an good explination for that.

she then moves to him and lays her head on his shoulder and snuggles it to his shoulder and says I'm scared sorry, he says its okay, they watch more of it and she scared out of her skin and he stands up and picks her up bridal style and sits down with her in his lap and she snuggles up into his chest and falls a sleep he still watching the hears a little snor eto look down to see and beautiful girl sleeping in his lap and sees her chest and looks away and says just go to sleep dean and does that exactily that .

he wakes up to her nuzzeled in his neck and laying front first on him and fer legs inbntween his he turns his head to hers and smells her strawberry scent that makes him happy and in love she wakes up to him looking at her she says sorry I'm strong in real life just movies it crushes me I don't know why thoe .

he replies by saying ha well when u watch scary movies I will be ur teddy bear or more that makes her blush and they have a stare on that makes her fuzzy in side they both know it they love each other but does not know how to tell each other then they hear and camra flash to see sam with his phone she gets up and says delete that now no yes no yes then dean grabs his phone and delets it she giggles and say u just got hussled ha ha .

sam says no fair, well u wont do it agine then will u now maddi says .

we got a case what is it they say at the same time maddi and dean um its a demon where at this town its not fair ether ok just let me get changed ok maddi and dean get changed and deans done now maddis still getting changed shes got her black boots on and her underwear and her skinny jeans and just putting her bra on and dean knocks she does not hear so he gets worried and walks it to see her on with no top and says well hello there girls I seeur good today she says ha ha pass me the top now ok he says and frows it to her and she puts it on and her jakeat she trying to do her collar and struggling and he says let me he does the collare like he does his and she says this fills better .

he says my pleasure.

wait why were u not faised about me u know seeing ur u know , my boobs u mean well think of it this way all u see when u go to a beach is girls in bikins so when u see me its like that and i only had no shirt on so yeah, well great ruin it for me why not , ha u did it to ur self then she said in a really seductive way should have been a pashient kitty u would have got more then that today but u were unpashient and gives him a really sexy smile and winks and walks away like she just won a battle she shouts ps i would have done it as well .

he keeps running it threw his head and blacked out from the rest of the world until he heard a shouted tone and maddi hitting him in the shoulder her saying stop for pie , then sam says there is no time hpm and sits back in the car and dean smiles at her she pulls the thinger at sam and sam looks at her in a i hate u way she sticks out her toung and blows a raspberry at him, he says ur chiledish , i know but at least I'm hot , uhh ur annoying u know that all idid was , shh u to , but he stared it , shh maddi shh.

were going to texas theres been an killing of 5 people 3 women of same age and 2 men of same age looks like a witch thing so its a man next i think so its a good 2 hour drive so get some sleep.

maddi falls a sleep and sam takes over driving and dean draws a mustche in pen on maddi andturns up the music really loud and she wakes up to see him laughing his ass off she says i will get u back ok.

ok.

they stop in a motel for the night and theres only 2 beds and no couch well dean says me and sam and maddi by her self no sam says the last time we slept in the same bed u stoll the sheets and pushed me of the bed no u can sleep on the floor so go sleep on the floor uhh no theres nothing on the floor its ahrd and cold so no I'm sleeping in this bed maddi says i will be back and goes out the room then she comes back with a 2 spare blankets she says I'm getting chaned, into what, leave me alone sam, and comes out in here black tight top and underware.

she says what I'm not sleeping in my clothes only this ok, ok they both say.

so dean says I'm sleeping in the floor no she says , just then sam says he is not sleeping with me i know , then where maddi where theres 2 beds not 1 two, maddi ur not sleeping on the floor, i know, uh then where , sam u have a bed to ur self maddi says, dean says i like they way this is going , shut up dean maddi says she then says and me and dean will sleep togather ohh and sam i got u an extra blanket thx .

dean says what about u and me that's not a good idea why just not ok, well i am so get changed ok .

he comes out in his underwear and a top she then stops what she is doing and looks at him in a really seductive way he says ok hungery I'm going to bed now she then wipe her mouth from her new found drawl and lies down on her side and looks at dean and turns on her other side and feels the covers move and feels his hand touch her and says sorry its ok.

she then turns round to see him the other way and she falls a sleep and he turns around and sees her wake up and says is sam asleep , he reples yeah , ok then she says and says come closer got to tell u something so he does and she says I'm cold.

he reples with il go get u a blanket no i need something warmer.

he then feels her hands wrap around him and her nuzzle up to him .

she falls a sleep really quick and then he puts his ahnds on her and falls asleep.

(isthis bad tell me by msg me ok any ides or wishes i will try to make it happen ok by see u tommrow)


	4. Chapter 4 lemoney

in the morning they are cuddled up togather and her hands are still on him and shes nuzzled in to her an he is got his hand raped around her until ...

he moves 1 of his hands down her back and squeezes one of her butt cheeks and he is awake wating for a reaction and what comes from her s unexpected...

 **maddis pov :**

in her dream they r kissing and kissing and he is touching her butt .

 **normal pov :**

when he hears her say dean I love u so much , so he does it agine and she pushes him to the bed and goes on top off hima nd intertwines there legs togather and saysi love u so much and then wakes up and says what the hell was I doing and he says I don't knon sorry.

and she feels his hands on her butt shes like really then she gets up and says did I say anything.

no why he says (total lie)she repiles where sam he says he is going to the gas station why ...

good she says and says come here now , so he gets up and goes to her and says why thoe, because she says this is what and pins hima aginest the wall and says I like u ok now do u like me...

he replies yes why and say in a really seductive way what u going to do hug me, no she replies and says this and starts kissing him really intensely and she breakes for air and he pins her upaginset the wall and and pull her legs upaginest his hips and rest her there and there kissing each other and then sams pulls up in the car and she says stop and he says why in between them kissing and she says becau ...

and he kisses her neck and goes down to her collar bone and stars pulling down her underwear when sam walks in and he drops the shoping to see what they are doing and burst out laugh and maddi pulls up her underwear and dean says what.

he walks out the room and says I will be back in and hour ok.

then dean pushes maddi to the bed and she says uhh wait dean ...

(this will not get and more lemony ok so it will stay at this rate and yeah bye)


	5. Chapter 5

(hi this will be kind of lemony lol)

dean says why breathlessly , she says because we have got a case , sam said we had an hour , not yet , why because I said so,

sam came in and said stop what ur doing castiel is coming uhh ok ill stop.

then dean got of her and said some other time my lady and she pulled up her pants and ran into the bathroom and got changed castiel came and said what happened dean said nothing with a guilty look on his face then castiel smelt dean and said why do u smell like my daughter and pined dean up aginset the wall maddi came out to see this and said he saved me dad.

he then let go of him and said go get a shower so u don't smell like her, maddi said to her dad you don't have to do that I'm 21 I can do what I want.

but ur still my baby girl and u know that , yes but u need to let her ddo what she wants sam says .

then dean comes out and says we going to go kill some witch ass ok they say cas says I will be there soon bye.

maddi says that was a close one , yeah it was sam says u 2 keep it togather , ok maddi says lets get breakfast fist , ok the y both says and they go to a café maddi gets an beer and a pie dean gets the same sam gets pankcakes and a beer,

they eat and sam says u got lunch not breakfast , well I'm hungry she says ok she picks up her beer and says cheers , for what dean says , she says just because I wan tto ,

so they all say cheers and dean takes a sip of his beer to find out its vinger and maddi burst out laughing and says payback bitch, he looks at her in a fuck u way 2 can play at this game.

after they eat they go to the place and kill the witch it was really easy .

sam says I got some thing to do and leaves the them and goes away so dean and maddi go to the house and maddi gets in and says see u soon he says ok.

next maddi gets in the shower and forgets to lock the door and does not turn on the light and hops out of the shower and got changed then walked out in a pair of shorts and a black crop top tight with a pair of ankle socks on and sees dean on the floor unconshes and maddi rushes over and picks him up ad puts him on his bed and checks for a puls and he has 1 and he is not breathing so she holds his nose and breaths in to him and just as ahes about to do it for the seconed time he burst out laughing while shes in tears to see her in the croptop and it wet from her tears showed of every detail in her top half.

he says sorry want to stop prank war no she says I will get u back, ok he says ,then she jumps on top of him and and starts kissing him and pulling of his top and she takes her top of and starts pulling of her pants and his to then starts kissing down his neck and his collar bone then starts

(ha do u like)


End file.
